tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Return to Earth
Log Title: Return to Earth Characters: Spike Witwicky, Typhoon Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: March 15, 2017 TP: Siege of Iacon TP Summary: Typhoon consoles Spike over decisions he'd made. Category:2017 Category:Logs Category:Siege of Iacon TP As logged by Typhoon - Wednesday, March 15, 2017, 7:47 PM Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Typhoon comes into the repair bay on Earth. All the ones in Iacon are filled with the dead and dying from the Decepticons' meteor attack. Since Typhoon's injuries are relatively minor thanks to the efforts of Jetfire, she took it upon herself to Space Bridge back to Autobot City for treatment. She walks in, still covered with dust and debris from the assault, her armor cut and burned from white-hot fragments slamming into her from above. Spike looks on in dread as he sees Typhoon stagger on. "Oh Jesus..." He gestures to one of the repair table. "Are you okay? Have a seat, and I'll get started on the repairs." Typhoon gives Spike a wavering smile. "Aw, I'm OK. Just got a little burned in th' attack. Those in Kimia got it so much worse -- they're still carryin' bodies out. I'm surprised more a' them didn't die -- I guess livin' in the barrel of a giant gun has its benefits. I jus' wish we'd seen the attack comin' so we coulda used Kimia as a defensive weapon insteada just a target." She sighs and frowns, sitting still where Spike directs her. Spike looks at Typhoon and says in a worried tone, "We...I mean, I did this - didn't I? If the plasma energy chamber wasn't restored - we wouldn't be orbiting the sun, and we wouldn't be getting bombarded with meteor showers." Typhoon keeps talking, seeming unaware of Spike's feeling of guilt (her emotional intelligence isn't strong). "I feel bad fer Pointblank. I mean, I didn't really know 'em, but that cain't be a great way to go. I just cain't believe how quickly it all happened -- one moment I'm enjoyin' the new purty sky, and th' next we're under attack! I'm just glad th' shields of Iacon held -- if they're destroyed th' Great Dome, there's no tellin' how many would-a died!" At Spike's question, however, she finally focuses on the human with genuine concern. "Oh, no, Spike! It weren't you! Iacon was the only place on Cybertron that got hit, and it centered on the Great Dome! That ain't no coincidence - that was an attack, engineered by th' Decepticons. It ain't your fault, Spike," she insists sincerely. Typhoon reaches down with a gentle hand, wanting to comfort Spike but stopping just short of actually touching him, afraid of accidentally hurting him. "It was the Decepticons, Spike. It wasn't you. You helped save Cybertron. This is just the Decepticons getting back at us for not givin' them the planet once it recovered." Spike 's eyes burn with a slow-burning rage. He nods, feeling his hatred for the Decepticons grow. He gestures to Typhoon, "Thanks...uh...why don't you...lie down, and I'll start in." Typhoon nods, and lies down, looking a little afraid of the fury growing in Spike's eyes. She lays still, however, trusting herself in the human's capable hands.